Zakuro's Wedding Leads To More
by Semoka
Summary: Zakuro and Keiichiro get married. But on that wedding night they have 'you know what' that I won't describe and Zakuro has a mew daughter. Then new enemies come to use the baby for ultiment power. What will happen to poor Semoka? That is for me to know and you to find out by reading. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Zakuro was at the top of a hill. It was a full moon and the hill gave her a clear view of the 'cheese ball I the sky' as Pudding put it. Zakuro had been missing for a while from Tokyo. How long had it been weeks, months, years? All she knew is that it was more than a day. She decided that it was time to go back.

When she got back she didn't go to her mansion, she went to Cafe Mew Mew. That was the place she had left from and that was where she would return. She had changed. Let me tell you the reason she ran out though. She had ran out because Keiichiro had asked her to marry him and she didn't know what to say so she ran out. She wondered if he still loved her. When she walked in the cafe, moms where all over Keiichiro.

She said "Honey, I'm home! " teasingly. When Keiichiro saw her, and a few angry moms, he ran over. Keiichiro gave her a big hug and the moms just glared.

When Keiichiro put Zakuro down a mom walked over to Zakuro and said" You do know your to late right? He dosnt love you anymore." Zakuro looked at him-right before he banned the mom and her child from ever coming back. Keiichiro took Zakuro to his bedroom.

When she walked in she saw the ring he proposed with on the dresser she ran over put it on and said "Yes, I made up my mind. Yes!" Keiichiro picked her up again. They spun around the room to happy to speak.

When they went back down to the Cafe part, the girls all congratulated Zakuro. Ryou, Masaya, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, congratulated Keiichiro. "The wedding will be in a week." Zakuro said. Mint, still admiring the ring said "That's on valentines day!" "So romantic!" Ichigo said.

"Pudding wants to be a flower girl, no na da!" Pudding said. All the girls praticly oozed with excitement while they left to go dress shopping for Zakuro.

"Time to get you out of those suspenders, Old Guy." Taruto said, earning a glare from Pai. "We do not speak to grown-ups like that Taruto." He said. "Tux shopping time. Lets go to The Men's Wearhouse in America. Surely the aliens could teleport us." Ryou said. "Go time!" Kisshu yelled. It was a happy day for them all.


	2. Wedding Pregnant and Personality Change

_**Chapter 2**_

"I am so nervous! I never thought I would ever be nervous!" Zakuro whispered/yelled to Mint.

"Relax Oneesan if you love him there is nothing to be nervous about." Mint replied. "Now lets get you to Ryou so he can walk you down the aisle!"

As we walked to the doors Zakuro thought about Keiichiro and the smile on his face when he saw her in her wedding dress. Pudding and Taruto were in front of them and Mint was behind holding the long end of Zakuro's dress up. Pudding was the flower girl and Taruto was the ring bearer.

Ryou grabbed Zakuro's arm the church music started to play. As they walked down the petal filled aisle Zakuro looked at the guest. Ichigo and her family were next to Mints family in the first row to the right. Keiichiro's mom and dad and her agents were in the first row to the left. Lettuce and her family were in the second row to the right. Puddings family was in the second row to the left with Heiicha's teacher next to Heiicha. Kisshu and Pai stood next to Keiichiro with a space for Ryou infront of them. Mint and Pudding were going to stand next to her and Taruto was going to stand next to Kisshu. She smiled at Keiichiro and giggled when she saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. She arrived next to Keiichiro and the aislers took there place. They smiled and said there "I do"s then danced all night!

When everyone went home Keiichiro went to Zakuros place. She took him into her bedroom and they talked.

"Tonight was a lot of fun Keii-kun"

"Indeed it was Zakuro-chan"

"Do you want to have kids?"

"We can have one right now" Keiichiro said and moved closer. The had 'fun' that night. This is T so I won't describe it though.

~the next day~

Zakuro's POV

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed alerting my husband. He ran into the room like lightning from cooking downstairs.

"What happened!" He asked me. I broke down in tears of joy and hugged Keiichiro as hard as I could.

"Umm, sweetie. I don't know what your so happy about but I...can't...breath" I let go immediately and showed him my pregnancy test. "IM PREGNANT!" I yelled and jumped up and down. Then I realized I might hurt the baby and stopped.

"This is great news!" Keiichiro yelled and hugged me. He picked my up bridal style and spun me around the room, both of us laughing. When we finished spinning around and laughing like maniacs we got changed and went to work hand in hand. I don't think I have ever been so happy. My personality was changed forever!

**That is all for now and I gave you guys a longer chapter so I hope your happy! I am going to skip the nine months of her being pregnant so next chapter will be Papperazii at work and then I will skip the nine months and there daughter will be born and the story will continue from there. TTYL XOX**


End file.
